Chaos Theory
by Slix36
Summary: When everyone inherits some form of powerful bloodline as well as their own unique ability things turn to shit real fast. The world hasn't seen peace since the first few years of Hashirama's rule and if things stay as they are they'll only continue to get worse. How is anyone supposed to figure out how to 'fix the world' with so many variables though? Cue one blond idiot and time.


**AN: _*Sigh*_ I was writing this to celebrate an obvious and well founded NaruSaku relationship becoming canon. Alas, clearly money, editors, death threats and/or a severe case of 'the batshit crazy' has perverted the course of a manga that I love into what amounts to a literary failure.**

**Despite everything, I think this may have finally given me the motivation I've been looking for to get past my fears of criticism. I just don't give a shit any more. If someone who writes that badly can still create such an entertaining universe then I think anyone can with time and practice. So I'll give it my all, starting here. I will appreciate any and all criticism as it will help me improve. Provided you give me explanations of course.**

**As for the story itself, here's a quick (maybe) heads up. As the summary suggests, EVERYONE has at least 1 bloodline, so expect some things to be radically different. Everyone also has what I'm going to call a ****'****breakline****' simply because it is seen as something that makes little to no sense from a genetic perspective****. These are skills, abilities, powers or traits that are not passed down and are instead unique to each individual (for the most part). Of course I've tried to make some of them appropriate to their respective characters, but I have also tried to be a little creative with some characters (the same applies to bloodlines for certain characters who are otherwise not overly special in terms of heritage). For example, Kakashi has a breakline that might seem appropriate considering the jutsu he is famous for. His bloodline though is a little more abstract, one small aspect of his story being the inspiration for it. There are a few exceptions though, such as Naruto. His breakline has nothing to do with canon Naruto at all, though it does draw inspiration from something in the manga, as well as some other things. To be clear, Naruto will not become godlike. At least, not really if we're talking in relation to the potential of everybody else.**

**That everyone is more powerful than in canon will be obvious. That being said, unless their bloodline/breakline has some form of effect on it expect certain capabilities/traits to be similar to what they were in canon. This means things like durability won't have changed much from canon for most characters. As you may realise this also implies that a lot of people are pretty much verging on being glass cannons.**

**Finally, you may also imagine that with this kind of situation there might need to be a very different history behind the story. This isn't entirely true, there's plenty of things that are different than canon but some major key events from canon will be present. It should quickly become apparent what is different and what has remained the same.**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. If I did Orochimaru would've been another Itachi, Naruto would've been given Nagato's Rinnegan, NaruSaku would be canon and Shikamaru would probably be female. Obviously that's not the case, so fuck it! Fanfiction!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening.

**_Konoha, Hi no Kuni._**

Tonight was a special night. Eleven years to the day had passed since the nine tailed demon fox, colloquially known as 'The Kyuubi', had attacked the village. Konoha had held on by the skin of it's teeth, it's saviour, the legendary Yondaime Hokage, had defeated the monster, saving everyone in the village and potentially all of Hi no Kuni with it. But it was at great cost. The Kyuubi was a being of pure chakra, and being of pure chakra it could not be killed. At least not by any mortal methods. Instead the Yondaime looked to drastic measures to save his home. Somewhere along the line the fourth used a powerful sealing jutsu of the once powerful Uzumaki Clan, Shiki Fujin. For the price of his eternal soul he summoned the shinigami and sealed half of the beast's chakra into himself, to be taken with him into the shinigami's stomach when the jutsu ended. Finally, he sealed the remaining half into a babe not even an hour old using Hakke Fuin, another Uzumaki seal.

Tonight Konoha celebrated it's survival and the short life of it's saviour. However not everyone enjoys this night of the year. The blond haired boy used by the fourth to seal the Kyuubi away still lives, though his existence is a tormented one. Contrary to even the Yondaime's wishes the vast majority of the villagers despised the boy and saw him as the fox itself. Usually that just meant that he was shunned and that his living expenses were absurdly high. Tonight however, like every other one of his birthdays, many of the more aggressive villagers would consume too much saké during the festivities. Sometimes he was lucky and ANBU, the village's special forces, would save him from them in time. Tonight he was not.

The crowd of bigots surrounded him as he lay on the floor, broken. His legs had been smashed by a rather vicious assault of kicks and stomps the instant he went down to prevent his escape. They had learnt well over the years, this kid was quite the slippery little shit. His face had been next, his nose and jaw busted up so bad it was amazing he never drowned in his own blood, though he was sure that they would have moved to prolong his suffering had they ever seen it happening. By tomorrow afternoon he would be fully healed. That was both a blessing and a curse. He would be able to wander the streets again, but every time he did the villagers seemed to just hate him more. If it wasn't for the fact they always vandalised and ransacked his apartment he wouldn't need to leave it so soon.

The boy was only half conscious now, but he saw one of the men reach into his back pocket and fish out an old kunai. "This belonged to my wife. It was stained with her blood that night." He said, drawing the interest of the crowd. His wife had obviously been a shinobi, though by the way he held the kunai he had not received the same training. He looked the boy in the eyes now. "I'm not stupid enough to think I can kill you, but I can at least make it so that every time you look in the mirror you see my wife's name carved into your skin!" He screamed. Obviously Naruto would suffer no such fate, the Kyuubi's chakra healed everything and only the worst wounds would ever possibly leave a scar. Having a name carved into your forehead was painful but superficial as a wound at best.

The man inched closer slowly as if savouring the moment, the crowd refraining beating the boy further in order to let him through. Kneeling on one arm and holding the other back, the man carefully traced the kunai around the boy's face before attempting to carve the name into his flesh. The boy rolled his head left and right to shake the man's blade away before receiving a quick jab to his broken nose. Another villager in the crowd knelt down next to them to force the boy's head still until the job was done. He screamed in pain, for the first time all night, until the name was finally etched into his skin. A loud cheer came from the crowd when the deed was finally done.

"Now how about one of those eyes?" He asked the boy. "You only need one to see it." There was another roar of approval from the crowd and he smiled madly. "Democracy in action!" He laughed, positioning the kunai next to the boy's left eye and kneeling down further. "I'd say this is an eye for an eye, but it's so obviously not."

Suddenly the boy's eyes turned a vicious red. Before anyone noticed he let out a powerful war-cry and tried again to shake his attacker away, managing to free his right arm from the assailant's grip. He turned his head away and screamed again, getting a cut down the side of his face as the man struggled to take his eye.

* * *

An orange beam of light shot into the air and remained for a couple of seconds, then disappeared just as quickly. People all over the village turned to see it, their attention drawn by a loud, low octave buzz. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure felt a chill run down his spine at the sight. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew Naruto was in trouble. A few seconds later screams could be heard in the distance. He cursed under his breath, he was way too old for this. His ANBU had clearly failed in their duty to protect the boy. He was amazed that they ever managed to fail, infact. He would start an investigation into the reason why later.

The Professor turned to his last faithful student, Jiraiya of the Sannin, who had made a habit of returning to the village on this night every year to honour the memory of his own student the Yondaime Hokage. Instantly the man knew what was being asked of him; 'Follow me to investigate'. The man nodded and quickly finished off his drink before dashing after the old kage.

After a short time jumping across the rooves of shops and apartment buildings alike, the pair descended upon an alleyway. Hiruzen signalled to the ANBU already on-site; no-one was to enter. In the dark it was hard to see, but the two men could taste a thick mist of blood in the air and feel an intense heat further down the alley. Moving slowly through the bloody fog they came to a scene that they had both hoped that they wouldn't see yet suspected they might. Naruto lay sprawled out on the floor, his head bleeding rather badly from a beating and some handiwork with a kunai, probably the one laying next to him. Also laid on the ground was the headless body of a man, what remained of his cauterized neck and his clothing, in the process of burning away. Something had been hot enough to vaporize the man's head, and after witnessing a rather peculiar light show only moments before it didn't take much to piece things together.

Jiraiya swallowed his dinner again whilst Hiruzen knelt down to pick up his pipe. The aged hokage waved a hand and two ANBU appeared to take the body to the morgue, scalding themselves in the process. The duo looked to the boy again and moved closer. With their attention now fully on Naruto, Jiraiya quickly identified the weapon that had so easily vaporized a man's entire head. Instead of a hand at the end of Naruto's right arm was the end of a sparkling white hot pipe, the end of the sleeve had been set alight also, and was burning slowly. The pair looked to each other for answers, and when neither said anything it was clear that whatever this thing was, they had heard of nothing like it.

"We need to see the rest of his arm." Came the calm voice of the hokage. "We need to know what that thing is."

Jiraiya looked to his old teacher, clearly not comfortable with the idea. "Are you kidding me?!" He replied hysterically. "That thing must be over a thousand degrees!" He shouted. "Let it cool down for a bit first."

The hokage levelled a glare at his former student. "And what if when it has cooled down enough it disappears to wherever it came from?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't be answered. It was a strange question,

but given the possibilities and Naruto's status as a jinchūriki Hiruzen wasn't happy to risk letting some vital information pass them by. "Use a kunai to cut his sleeve. If you avoid it you'll be fine." He stated bluntly. "It needs to come off quickly anyway before the fire reaches the rest of his arm."

Jiraiya groaned in displeasure, but his teacher was right. They needed to know what this was. He picked up the kunai next to the boy and quickly ran it up his sleeve, making sure he didn't cut him as he did. The kunai had only picked up a little heat but Jiraiya threw it away regardless, disgusted by the weapon that had so unjustly been used to cut into the flesh of a boy so young. Hiruzen took the opportunity to inspect the weapon. As he had assumed, the weapon was actually part Naruto himself. The pipe was around 8 inches long and protruded out of a wider metal cylinder that seemed to fade into the flesh of the boy's arm, as if metal to flesh was a perfectly natural transition. The design revealed nothing about how it worked other than the fact that something came out of the end of it. Hiruzen groaned in disappointment, but he had all the information he needed for now.

Clearly whatever it was, it was part of the boy's breakline limit. Hiruzen in all his years had never seen a one like it, and that was a lot of ninja to go through. So what exactly was the boy's breakline? There was only one way to find out. "Jiraiya." His student turned to face him "I want you to train Naruto for a year. Whatever his breakline is, it's clearly dangerous at the moment. He needs someone to help him learn about it. The last thing we need is for this to happen every time he gets into trouble." He explained. "Also there's a good chance that the civilian council will call for his head, or some other form of punishment."

Jiraiya frowned. He could see the wisdom in such an idea, but that wasn't what he had a problem with. "Are you forgetting why I couldn't take care of him when his parents died?"

The reason was left unspoken but the old man knew what he meant instantly. Hiruzen had to admit, it was a valid point. If Naruto were to be seen with Jiraiya on his travels people might put two and two together and stumble upon the truth of one of Konoha's best kept secrets. He groaned as he realised how stacked against him everything seemed to be. "I agree it's a risk, but things are different now. This is the only option anywhere near reasonable." Countered the older man. "If he stays in the village Danzo will have him. The civilian council will demand it if he brings it up. And he will. I'm sure one or two clan heads might feel inclined to agree after this incident."

Jiraiya frowned. Danzo. He'd gladly forgotten about that prick. He sighed as he finally got that there wasn't really any other way about it. He wasn't going to let a sociopathic hawk strip his student's legacy of all emotion and critical thought. Not if he could do anything about it. "It's going to be hard to fit all of his training in with my work and my other obligations, but I'll do it."

Hiruzen gave his student a stern look. Jiraiya was well known amongst those who knew him for frequenting brothels and writing smutty fiction. It wasn't that the old kage wasn't a pervert, he was, but while it was important for ninja to have a vice, Jiraiya's choice of vice was not seen as an appropriate one for a world famous representative of Konohagakure. Still, Tsunade wasn't much better as an alcoholic and gambling addict. Orochimaru of course had betrayed the village, but at least his 'vice', the pursuit of science and knowledge, albeit at any cost, had been a productive one.

The Hokage smiled at last. "Thank you Jiraiya. I'll see to it that you're compensated adequ-" A series of clicks and whirring noises interrupted the hokage and both men returned their attention to Naruto, specifically his strange arm. The pipe, now glowing red instead, began slowly retracting into the cylinder of his arm, now perforated with small holes. A high pitched hiss accompanied the retraction, followed shortly by a white gaseous substance escaping from the holes, likely steam, though neither of the men were willing to check. Eventually the pipe had retracted so that it no protruded from the cylinder, which then closed itself off and soon after stopped giving off the gas, the holes closing. After another minute of inactivity there was more clicking as the cylinder extended, taking the shape of a forearm, and then one with a hand. When it was finally done the arm returned to it's normal fleshy colour.

The two shinobi looked to each other, clearly amazed by whatever was going on. Jiraiya slowly reached for the boys arm and upon grasping it found it only slightly warmer than his own and just as fleshy. He turned to his old teacher again with a look of befuddlement, "It's just like any other arm!".

The hokage looked to the boy, and then to his student. It didn't surprise him too much actually. He nodded and spoke his orders. "I want you to take him tonight before the council can even voice their opinions." Jiraiya nodded and picked up the boy. "Bring him back for next year's academy graduation exams." He added. "Perhaps we can give him the experience in a genin team that he deserves."

Jiraiya smiled, his student would have appreciated that, being big on teamwork. Without another word the old sannin hefted the boy onto his shoulder and quickly made a beeline for the gates. Looking back at Hokage Monument as he ran, specifically to the face of the late yondaime, he made an oath. "Minato, I have failed as a godfather to your son, but I swear to you now I will not fail as his sensei. I will teach him everything that you would have and set him on the right path for those few things I can't. By the time he is a man he will be unstoppable."

* * *

**_1 Year, 5 Months later._**

A tall, old, white haired man and a short, blond boy walked through the gates of Konohagakure. Stopping briefly at the checkpoint they continued through the streets, drawing the gaze of a few civilians. There was a quiet murmur which eventually drew a small crowd, whispers that the demon had returned and would resume killing them if he was left unchecked reached the pair's sensitive ears. Naruto growled quietly, but the old man quietly told him to calm down and ignore them, lest he make another scene.

Jiraiya had quickly learnt that Naruto had no recollection of what he did to his attacker on the night of his 11th birthday. He had broached the issue carefully and fully expected the child's reaction. Fortunately the boy was rather unhappy that such a thing had happened to say the least, even after they had almost taken his eye.

The villagers were surprised that Naruto had lost his rather exuberant hyperactivity and that their stares and whispers had such little effect on him. Perhaps the great toad sannin had tamed the beast. The thought was ludicrous, insulting even, but if it made them feel safer they would take it. The crowd slowly dispersed again, their fears pacified temporarily and Naruto let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

The pair soon arrived at Hokage Tower, a large, rounded, three tiered centre structure with two smaller, rounded, single storey extensions at opposite sides of the main structure. The roof of the centre was flat, the rooves of the extensions modelled into gardens. They entered through an arching entrance and climbed the stairway to the second floor.

Approaching the secretary's desk Jiraiya gave a pervy grin and a nod, for which Naruto then immediately apologised. The secretary huffed in annoyance and got up to notify the Hokage of the pair's presence, getting a wolf whistle from the white haired sannin as she turned away from him. Naruto gave him a quick kick to the shin, the old sannin doing a good job of masking most of the pain, though if the secretary's satisfied smirk when they passed her was anything to go by it wasn't good enough.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was glad for the interruption, paperwork was never meant for shinobi and he got the most of it in the whole country. He smiled as the pair took their seats and offered them some tea after a quick but warm greeting, though neither partook. He nodded and turned to Naruto and then to his own student. "So? How did it go?" He asked, wanting to get right to it.

The smile that appeared on Jiraiya's face at the mention of it would have been all he needed. "Great!" He laughed, "When we started he was a little unsure of himself, but after a few months he had a good grasp of the basics. When I was sure he was ready I told him exactly what had happened that night." Naruto shifted a little in his seat, something that both elderly shinobi caught easily. "As you can see he's still not comfortable knowing what happened. He's not as cheery as he used to be either..." He added, wincing a little "...but we've made some headway in understanding his breakline, and since learning about it he's been more interested in learning things that'll help him with it, like maths and the little physics that I know."

The Hokage smiled again. "That's good to know." He turned to the blond boy, who's expression had returned to a neutral one. "Would you like to tell me about it? Or do you wish to keep it to yourself for now?"

Naruto shrugged, not too bothered with the man knowing. "Sure Jiji, if you want to know that is." He smiled a little, "It'll just give you more reason for you to hand me that hat."

Hiruzen chuckled a little at the remark. "You still have that wonderful ambition it seems." He had been worried when Jiraiya had mentioned that Naruto had lost some of his cheery attitude that the boy might have lost more than that, but he was relieved to hear the boy still dreamed of being Hokage. "That's so nice to hear."

Naruto smiled in return and looked to Jiraiya to see if he had anything to say before he started. The man just gave him a nod. Shrugging, Naruto began to explain his breakline as best he could. "Right, well... I guess the best way to describe it would be to say that I can change any part of myself into any type of machine or technology that I want."

Hiruzen nodded. He'd considered something like this but wrote it off for the most part. "Any type of machine or technology?" He asked to clarify.

"As far as I'm aware." Replied the blond. "Though admittedly I haven't really experimented that much. It can cost a fair bit of chakra to change too, which means I don't get as much practice as I would like. It usually doesn't cost any chakra to leave something changed though, but I haven't really been able to try many things and the things that I do rarely work as I intend. I was hoping to get some ideas from the library actually."

Hiruzen nodded and turned to Jiraiya again. "Does he know about...?" He asked, trying to imply something. Jiraiya just shook his head. Hiruzen sighed and Naruto looked confused. "OK Naruto. Brace yourself. You're about to find out why the villagers haven't ever really tret you properly." The blond's eyebrows shot as high as they could. At last, some insight into the very thing that had troubled him for so many years.

* * *

3 Days Later.

The classroom was, as he remembered it, loud and uncontrollable without Iruka present. It was a little nostalgic, but he couldn't really say he missed it. Quite often he would skip class, not believing that they were learning anything useful.

He was standing in the hallway for now; he'd been told to meet Iruka there so that he could be reintroduced into the class. It wasn't really something that Naruto cared for, but he figured it might reduce the number of questions that he'd be asked, amongst other things.

The first thing he'd done when he was free from the Hokage's office on the Friday was to head straight to the Library. Surprisingly he hadn't needed to get into the shinobi section to find some good stuff. Much of what he found was made use of in the civilian sector. Only allowed to leave with three, he chose 'Mechanics: An Introduction', 'The Beginner's Guide to Electronics' and 'Intermediate Mathematics'. He'd spent most of the weekend briefly going over a few pages of the three books and the Sunday night trying to figure out how to make use of some of it. Unfortunately it was still early days, but he'd managed to make some gimmicky things at least. He held out his hand and giggled at all the fun he could have with the pranks he had in mind.

It was then that Iruka turned down the hallway and approached the blond. "Nice to see you again Naruto." He held out his hand for the boy to shake, and he did. "I hear you're more interested in learning nowadays. That's good to hear."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, not so much the history of Konoha or stuff like that and more like mathematics and physics. Stuff that'll be useful to me in the near future." He corrected.

Iruka sighed. "Well that's all well and good. Great infact. But those boring history lessons will be important if you still want to be Hokage."

Naruto waved him off. "I don't expect to be able to win that hat for a few years yet. Until then I need to work on things that'll help me survive out there." He argued, "Sorry to say this Iruka, but I never understood why history was so important for a simple genin to know. A chūnin or jōnin, sure, definitely. But genin? Maybe if we weren't in a state of perpetual war it may have been useful, but right now I'd say we need more on combat." He paused. "Maybe switch out history for strategy and tactics."

Iruka seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll bring it up at the next faculty meeting. It's worth taking into consideration at the very least." He turned the handle and walked into the room. "Good morning class." He chimed. A few people shut up and turned to face him, but most continued what they were doing, drawing his ire. "I SAID **BE QUIET**!"

He hadn't of course, but nobody was going to call him out on it.

Naruto chuckled and entered the room himself. "I guess nothing changes too much in 17 months, eh?" The class noticed him now, only a couple of faces not showing their surprise.

Iruka huffed and crossed his arms, giving Naruto a dubious look. "Please, after what you just talked to me about in the hallway I think a lot can change in 17 months." He turned to the class yet again. "As you can see, Naruto is back. Apparently he's up to date with the syllabus, so he's going to take part in Friday's final exam."

As Iruka finished Kiba, a dark haired student with a puppy sat on his head spoke up. "Where've you been?" He asked, rather loudly. "I heard you blew someone's head off! That's so cool!"

The annoyance on Iruka's face exploded into unbridled anger. "KIBA!" He yelled, "QUIET!"

Naruto looked around the classroom. He was sure that most had already heard, but it seemed being reminded of it had struck a nerve, especially within the civilian born students. Everybody looked either terrified, amazed or unsure. He gave a nervous chuckle and waved the teacher off. "It's alright Iruka-sensei." The chūnin looked to him, shocked and a little scared of what he might decide to reveal. "Yeah, that's true..." He started, a few in the class, let their shock reverberate throughout the classroom, "...well, kind of. Apparently I vaporized it. Saying I blew it off makes it sound like it just came off and landed somewhere." Finally noticing the stares, he sighed. "But I don't remember doing it, and I didn't want to do it. I was being attacked by a mob. The last thing I remember was someone about to gouge my eye out with a kunai. The next thing I know Ero-sennin is carrying me and we're a good 50 miles from Konoha."

That seemed to put the fears of most to rest, but an air of confusion still lingered. It was Iruka to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Ero-sennin?"

Naruto looked back to Iruka and giggled. "Yeah. That nickname suits him perfectly. You know him as Jiraiya."

There was a collective "WHAT?!", the class staring at him as if he'd grown another arm.

There was a growl from a usually reserved and passive aggressive youth. "Cut the shit dobe! No way would Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin take you as an apprentice!" Shouted Uchiha Sasuke, now standing and levelling a mirth filled glare at the blond.

Naruto just "Feel free to go ask him if you want. He usually hangs around onsen to try and get a good look at women as they're bathing."

There was a collective gasp from the girls in the class, and Naruto soon felt something probing around in his mind. Yamanaka Ino's face quickly turned from frowning concentration to anger. "That...!" She started, disturbing the sleeping Nara next to her. "That disgusting, slimy... frog botherer! It's fucking true!" She shouted, slamming her hands down on her desk. There was a cry of pain as the startled Nara to her left stubbed his toe as he woke.

A frown had formed on Iruka's face, but for other reasons. "Ino what have I told you about reading the minds of your classmates?! And don't even get me started on the language young lady!"

The blonde shrunk behind her desk and muttered an apology which Naruto thanked her for. He was grateful she hadn't tried to look deeper into his mind or at the very least had some sort of method of finding the information she wanted, the last thing he needed was Yamanaka Ino, of all people, learning about his 'bijū problem'. She had the biggest mouth in class with Kiba following close in second. Well, she did now that Naruto had calmed down.

There was a tense pause as they realised someone who had 'blown someone's head off' had received training from one of the village's living legends. Despite his insistence that he didn't want nor remember himself doing something like that, the potential he could recreate the event in the future was real enough, even more so now it seemed.

On the other side of Ino a pink haired student tried to piece everything together. For whatever reason Naruto had power, and a lot of it, that much was clear. And surely, it couldn't have all been to do with his bloodline or his breakline abilities, whatever they were, right? The chakra it must have taken to produce the heat needed to vaporise someone's head and produce that glowing orange beam... Either he had an extremely efficient way to convert it or he had as much chakra as the hokage, maybe more. But why? Both sounded quite absurd. She was missing something. Something big.

Further thoughts were interrupted as Iruka called names off the register. Before she could return to her train of thought Iruka began his lesson, so instead she decided to leave such a strange and complicated question alone for now in favour of learning what she could from the man in front of her.

As soon as she got home though...

* * *

"This is..."

Naruto groaned as he let his head hit the table. He had the ability to turn any part of his body into a machine. All he needed was chakra and knowledge of how what he wanted would work. Detailed knowledge. That meant learning. Learning boring stuff. From books. And a lot of it if he ever wanted to take full advantage of it.

Sure, he could make small and simple changes with the knowledge he had. However, so far all he had managed to do was turn his fingers into small torches and his feet into wheels. That last one hadn't gone well at all. If it wasn't for his healing factor he would have gone to class with a broken nose. Still, he never lost his confidence. Eventually he'd be able to make complex modifications to his body. He'd be known throughout the elemental nations as a walking...

He gasped as the realization hit him. He'd be a walking whatever he could think of.

He wondered idly about the possibilities, swiftly coming to the decision to avoid trying to turn himself into something with easily detachable parts. It wouldn't do to realise he'd left something like a toe as a piece of machinery of some kind and be missing it for the rest of his life.

He also came to the conclusion to stay away from anything that could explode. Not that he really needed to think that over for long.

One thing above all others was in his mind now though. One of those few ideas that made it all seem worth it.

Naruto was never that smart. He hated to admit it, but if it was anything other than fighting he had no clue. All this learning of maths and science was quite taxing on his mind. He'd frequently forget how to do certain things and barely ever remembered why something was the way it was. All it took was a question. "Why can't I make myself remember?"

He had no idea. It was then that it had hit him. "Why can't I make myself into something that always remembers?"

Was that even possible? If so, was there any machine that even came close to what he wanted? Even if there was, he'd need to already be able to remember how whatever it was worked. Intimately too. It was almost like a paradox. Almost. First though, he'd need to find such a machine. If he couldn't find one then perhaps he could invent one. That wasn't something that he was confident would ever happen, but if he had to in order to make full use of his breakline, that's what he'd do.

Maybe someone could help him? He squirmed at the thought. Breakline abilities were even more personal than bloodline abilities. He didn't feel comfortable sharing what his was with anybody that didn't already know yet. He knew he'd eventually need to share it with his team-mates but until he knew he could trust them he was gonna have to fly solo.

But what if his team-mates shared theirs before he was ready? It wouldn't be fair to hold back his after that show of trust. Then again, it might be understandable. He groaned again at the thought of what emotionally amounted to showing strangers his junk but came to a decision. If they showed him theirs first, he'd show them his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up soon enough. Will see how long it takes me to write and try and base a schedule around that with regards to the frequency of updates.**


End file.
